Sixth Year Shenanigans
by jessika-storm101
Summary: Sixth Year at the famous wizard school, New DADA teacher, and relation ships.. new charaters. This story follow Jessika Violet Storm through her year.. also sub following her friends, Jeno Stone, Melissa Hart... ect... read and find out more!
1. Default Chapter

Sixth Year Shenanigans  
  
chapter 1: Prologue  
  
First year at Hogwarts.....  
  
The sorting hat had just finish it's song. Professor McGonagall was calling students up to be sorted.  
  
"Hermione Granger." called Mcgonagall.  
  
Hermione, who was a brushy brown haired girl step up to the stool and sat down, placing the sorting hat on her head.  
  
"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat.  
  
Hermione smiled, and went to sit down at the Gryffindor table, which had erupted in cheers.  
  
Then several other students where sorted into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. These including Draco Malfoy, Slytherin.  
  
"Melissa Hart!" called McGonagall.  
  
Melissa had brown hair to her shoulders, with blue streaks. Her eyes were blue, and she was 4'5". She sat down and as Hermione did, and placed the sorting hat on her head.  
  
"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat.  
  
"Yes." said Melissa going to sit next to Hermione at the cheering gryffindor table.  
  
"Harry Potter!" called Mcgonagall.  
  
The hall went quiet as Harry got sorted.  
  
"Gryffindor!" the hat finally shouted.  
  
The Gryffindor table again erupted in cheers as Harry sat down.  
  
"Jessika Storm!" called McGonagall.  
  
Jessika had sandy blonde hair the the middle of her back, with golden blonde streaks. Blue eyes, with a tint of gold, and was 5'1". She stepped up to the stool and sat down placing the sorting hat on her head.  
  
"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat.  
  
Jessika smiled and sat at the Gryffindor table next to Harry whom she had befriended on the train.  
  
More students where sorted.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" called Mcgonagall.  
  
Ron sat down and placed the hat on his head.  
  
"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat.  
  
Ron sat next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Then Dumbledore spoke. "As always the forest is forbidden to all students. The Third floor corridor or the right hand side is also off limits. Other than that, nothing new. Let our feast begin!!!" he shouted, ads the plates filled with food.  
  
Everyone began to eat, and have conversations.  
  
"So," said Jessika, "are you guys looking forward to this year?"  
  
Melissa, Ron, Hermione and Harry all nodded.  
  
"Where you from Jessika?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm from London. My family and I are pure bloods, but my parents decided they wanted to live in the muggle world." said Jessika.  
  
"Cool," said Harry, "I live with my Aunt, Uncle, and idiot Cousin." he finished with a sigh.  
  
"Where are you from Melissa?"  
  
"Wondin." mumble Melissa, stuffing food into her mouth.  
  
Everyone looked at her questioningly. She looked up and saw the faces of her peers.  
  
Melissa swallowed. "Sorry, London. I'm from London. Well, outside of London." she finished.  
  
"Cool." said Jessika.  
  
"Do you know what classes we have yet?" Hermione asked her new friends.  
  
"Nope." said Ron.  
  
"Not a clue." said Melissa.  
  
Harry, and Jessika just shook there heads.  
  
"Hmmmmm," said Hermione, "I hope we get to find out soon, I should really start studying."  
  
Conversations, just continued from there, with Harry, and Jessika talking with each other most of the time. They really hit it off. Hermione, Ron, and Melissa talked alot as well.  
  
After the supper, the prefects took the first years to their common rooms.  
  
After everyone knew each other well, they said goodnight. The night ending esspeshilly good for Jessika, because Harry had asked her out. Of course, she accepted happily............. 


	2. Train

chapter 2: -Train- six years later.....  
  
Jessika Storm pulled up to Kings Cross Station with her mother, Sakura, her father, Tavis, and her sister, Saphire, in a red Chevy.  
  
"Thanks for the ride mum and dad." She said stepping out of the car. "Come on Saphire, it's time to go to school." She said to her 14 year old sister.  
  
"Mum, Dad, can you come into the station with us?" asked Saphire.  
  
"Sorry Honey, we have a meeting to get to." replied there father.  
  
"I'll go get us two trolley's Saphire." said Jessika, running quickly into the station.  
  
"Mum, do I have to go to school?" whined Saphire.  
  
"Yes you do. But you'll be home for Christmas, and spring break." replied her mother.  
  
"I'm back," said the panting Jessika. "Help me with the luggage Saphire."  
  
"Alright." said Saphire, reluctantly getting out of the vehicle.  
  
Jessika, and Saphire went to the trunk, and unloaded their things onto the trollies.  
  
"Okay. mum, love you, see you next year. Love you dad, see you next year." Said Jessika, heading across the street with her luggage.  
  
"Bye, Jessika." coursed her mother and father.  
  
"And watch out for your sister!" shouted her father. But Jessika was already in the station.  
  
"Bye mum, dad. Love you, and see you at Christmas." Said Saphire.  
  
"We love you too sweet heart." Said her mother. "Well, we have to go, see you Saphire, write us when you get there."  
  
Saphire just nodded and watched as her mother and father drove away.  
  
Jessika looked out of the door to the station. "Come on Saphire! You'll make us miss the train!"  
  
Saphire ran towards her sister and they headed into the station.  
  
On Platform 9 ¾:   
  
"Hi guys!" shouted Jessika. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Melissa, had already gotten to the station.  
  
"Hi" coursed Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hi" said Melissa. "Did you guys have a good summer?"  
  
"Oh yeah, wonderful." said Jessika. Saphire only nodded.  
  
"There's my friends." Said Saphire, pointing to a group of fourth years boarding the train. "See you later Jessika."  
  
"Bye Saphire." Replied Jessika.  
  
"Hi Jessika." Said Harry.  
  
"Hi Harry, oh it's so good to see you!" said Jessika hugging Harry, and giving him a kiss. "How are you?"  
  
"Pretty good." he replied holding Jessika's hand.  
  
"Let's go before we miss the train." Melissa said in a panic, as she watched platform 9 ¾ empty.  
  
The friends nodded at got on to the train.  
  
On the train:   
  
"This compartment is free." Said Hermione, entering the empty compartment she found.  
  
"Finally," said Ron, "I was getting tired of walking around this train. I never really realized how long it was."  
  
The others only rolled their eyes, as they entered the compartment. Each putting there trunks on the shelves about the seats.  
  
"Here we go again," said Melissa looking out the window, "every year the same thing... Go to Hogwarts, get detentions, go home for holidays, go back to Hogwarts, get more detentions."  
  
Hermione only rolled her eyes before saying. "It's not our fault you don't know how to behave Melissa. It is--"  
  
"Completely your fault." Chorused everyone else together.  
  
Everyone but Hermione giggled.  
  
"I really don't think it's that funny." sneered Hermione.  
  
"Okay Hermione, we're sorry." Said Jessika.  
  
"Yeah Hermione, sorry." Added Harry.  
  
The train ride passed slowly. The plump witch who walked around selling wizarding treats had gone by three or four times already, and everyone had had enough.  
  
Jessika and Harry started a game of wizard chess. They were playing with Jessika's board and pieces, which she bewitched to be blue, and purple, instead of black and white. The game was tied.  
  
"Five sickles on Jessika." said Melissa pulling out her change.  
  
"Oh. Very mature Melissa." said Hermione.  
  
"What it's all I have left at the moment." Melissa said innocently.  
  
"A galleon on Harry." said Ron.  
  
"Wow. Never thought playing a simple game of wizard chess could make so much money." Jessika laughed.  
  
"No kidding. Pawn to E4." said Harry.  
  
"Knight to H3." said Jessika, her knight taking out one of Harry's Bishop's.  
  
"Queen to E1" said Harry, as his blue queen took out Jessika's purple rook.  
  
"Oh! Bad move!" shouted Jessika. "Queen to H4. Checkmate!" Jessika said triumphantly.  
  
"What? No!" said Harry."Oh well. Nice game love."  
  
"So that money is mine." Jessika said with a wicked laugh.  
  
Everyone looked at her in confusion.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Melissa.  
  
"I don't know. It was supposed to be funny." Jessika laughed. "Ok, so maybe it wasn't that funny, but so what."  
  
Everyone giggled.  
  
"Well let's put to game away." said Harry, realizing it was getting dark.  
  
"Reparo." Said Jessika. Her pieces all magically repaired, and she packed up the game into her trunk.  
  
They friends flung their black robes over their shoulders, as the train began to slow down at hogsmeade.  
  
"We're here. Finally." Said Ron, "I was starting to get hungry."  
  
"Oh, Ron." Said Hermione rolling her eyes.  
  
All of the students exited the train, and heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Fer's years, this way, fer's years follow me."  
  
It was Hagrid. "Hagrid!" shouted Harry, Jessika, Ron, Hermione, and Melissa.  
  
"Well hullo, there. Sixth years now, righ'?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"Yes." Said Harry.  
  
"Well I'll talk to ye' later. Looks like the carriages are about to leave."  
  
"Oh, Right." Said Jessika looking around.  
  
The five of them found a carriage and in a short while, they where on there way to the castle.  
  
"I wonder who my first detention will be for this year?" pondered Melissa.  
  
"I don't know, but you better get your act together. McGonagall didn't appreciate it last year. You lost Gryffindor 79 house points you know." Said Jessika.  
  
"Alright, alright." grumbled Melissa.  
  
The ride passed very quickly. Before they knew it, they where sitting down at the Gryffindor table waiting for the first years to arrive.  
  
The scared looking 11year olds arrived, and walked up to the front of the hall. Professor McGonagall had already placed the stool and sorting hat down.  
  
The sorting hat began to sing...  
  
Welcome to this castle, Hogwarts is its name, You're about to be sorted, So hurry before you miss, The chance of a life time, To become a Hogwarts student, It just may last a lifetime.  
  
Now you might be a Gryffindor, Where to bravest children dwell,  
  
Or maybe even Hufflepuff, Where dwells the kind hearted.  
  
You might just be in Ravenclaw, Where knowledge is a virtue.  
  
Slytherin, is where you'll be, If you deal in secret, And tell naught but lies.  
  
So take these things, And you will see, The finest school of all. It's Hogwarts School For all young magic, To learn its ways and fly!  
  
The Great hall rang with applause. Even if this applause was a bit dull, because of the un-rhyming lyrics.  
  
McGonagall raised a piece of parchment, and called the first name on her list.  
  
"Alexander Applebee." She called.  
  
The young boy with short blonde hair and freckles, walked up to the stool, and sat down, placing the sorting hat on his head. In took only a few seconds, and the sorting hat shouted, "Hufflepuff." The young wizard jumped off the chair and sat down with the roaring Hufflepuffs'.  
  
"Liz Aztec." Called McGonagall.  
  
The dark hair girl walked up to the sorting hat and sat down, placing the hat on her head.  
  
"Slytherin!" shouted the hat.  
  
The girl gave an evil grin, and sat down with the Slytherins'.  
  
"There goes another pure blood into the house of horror." said Ron, leaning closer to Harry.  
  
"Tell me about it." Said Harry. "That's all we need is another Slytherin. Right Jess."  
  
"No kidding. We get enough crap from them to begin with, and now there will be more people to make fun of us." Jessika said angrily.  
  
The children keep being sorted, and the tables where quietly filled with new students.  
  
After the last person was sorted, Zack Zombie, Slytherin. Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.  
  
"This year the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is Professor Elijah ShakeShaft." said Dumbledore pointing to the young man on his right. The young hansome man had blue eyes, and short messy brown hair, he had side burns that connected to his go'tee, he was wearing a purple and gold robes. The man also had pointed ears.  
  
At this, there was a roar from the crowd. This was quite odd because it was incredibly loud, yet only females were clapping, and shouting their applause.  
  
"Wow, what a hottie." said Jessika, looking at the new teacher longingly.  
  
"Yeah." said Melissa. She then stood up and shouted, "YOU ARE FINE PROFESSOR SHAKESHAFT!!"  
  
"Thank you for your input Miss Hart." laughed Professor Dumbledore, as the rest of the students giggled.  
  
"Heh heh. Er, did I say that out loud?." whispered a blushing Melissa.  
  
Harry could only look at Jessika, then to professor ShakeShaft. "What are you? Mad?" questioned a shocked Harry.  
  
Coming to her senses, Jessika replied, "Oh, er. Sorry love. Got caught up in the moment and all that." she then leaned over and kissed Harry.  
  
"That's better." said Harry smiling.  
  
"Now, the Forest is of course forbidden to any and all students. And Oliver Wood will be teaching flying lessons. He was injured playing professional quidditch, so we decided to offer him the position, as Madam Hooch will be absent for the year. And also, I regret to inform you, that this year the Quidditch Leauge has been delayed until, the end of Febuary, due to the Quidditch pitch being used for a Care of Magical creatures area."  
  
At this the entire great hall was filled with booing, and a loud cry of 'NO!'  
  
"Awe. What's with that?" said Harry and Jessika in unison.  
  
"I'm the best chaser on the team and I need practice!" whined Jessika.  
  
"We have to go ask Hagrid for a reason. This is so unfair." said Ron.  
  
"Attention! Attention!" shouted Dumbledore. The hall went quiet very quickly. "Yes, I understand. This is a shock for most of you but it was a nessicary action to take with the creature most of you will be learning about. You will find out what these creatures are on your first Care of Magical Creatures lesson. So now, let the beginning of the year feast, begin."  
  
Dumbledore sat down, and the plates filled magically with all of the wonderus food from many places, including, spicy chicken, lasanga, Lemon tarts, and Pumpkin pie with creamy whipped topping. To drink was Pumpkin, orange,and lemon jucies. Everyone engulfed in the wonderous smells and delicious tastes of all the magnificent dishes. 


	3. Charms and Ravenclaws

Chapter 3: Charm's and Ravenclaw's  
  
next Morning at breakfast..  
  
"Well," said Hermione taking a bite of her bagel, "We have Care of Magical creatures third."  
  
"Finally, we get to find out what's taking up our quidditch space." said Jessika, cutting up her pancakes.  
  
"Ugh. I know. That whole, no quidditch thing until the end of febuary, is really driving me crazy." said Harry.  
  
There was a flutter of wings and about a hundred owls filled the great hall.  
  
"Aaaahhh! The owls are attacking! The owls are attacking!" shouted Melissa, as a owl flew toward her with a box. Melissa, thinking this was a rock, or some kind of explosive, got out of her seat and began to run up, and down the tables in the great hall. Everyone began to laugh, causing some students to miss the packages that the owls droped to them. The owl carrying a box for Melissa, was still following her.  
  
"Oy! Melissa!" Shouted Jessika. "Melissa come back here that owl has a package for you!"  
  
"Run for the dungeons! We're under attack. It's an ATTACK!!!!"  
  
"Melissa! Stop it! Stop running from that owl!" shouted Hermione. "Ron, do something."  
  
"What? She's your friend." said Ron watching Melissa.  
  
"Oh for heaven sakes." said Hermione, as the package the owl was carrying hit Melissa in the head. Knocking her over.  
  
Melissa quickly stood up, and walked back to the Gryffindor table, and sat down. "Well, I got a package." she said placing the large box on the table.  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Umm? It's from my mum." Melissa said looking at the writing on the box, and opening it. "Ooh. It's my charms books. Heh heh, I must have left them at home."  
  
"Well now you have them." said Jessika, as the very last owl flew out of the room.  
  
"We should get going." said Melissa, looking around. "People are already starting to head to their first classes. I really don't want to be late. Wait. I don't know what classes I have? Hermione, what classes do I have?" said Melissa, getting paranoid.  
  
"Oh for goodness sake. Calm down Melissa. Your schedule is right here." said Hermione, pulling Melissa's schedule from under her plate.  
  
"Oh, Thanks. I was getting worried. I don't want to get a detention first day, and first class of the year." said Melissa, examining her timetable. "Charms with Ravenclaw."  
  
"Same." coursed everyone together.  
  
"Well, we really should be going." said Hermione looking at her wrist watch. It was nearly 9:00am.  
  
The friends arrived at charms just after 9:00. The Ravenclaws, and Gryffindor were on seperate sides of the room.  
  
"Well now," said Flitwick. "Please join us late comers."  
  
Jessika, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Melissa, all had to find seats away from eachother. Because they were late, there wasn't enough seats for then to sit next to each other.  
  
"Now, today we will only be review different charms from your other years." said Flitwick. "I will be pairing you up." he said pulling out a sheet of parchment. "Alright, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger."  
  
Ron smiled at Hermione and she returned it.  
  
"Melissa Hart and Neville Longbottom." said Flitwick.  
  
Melissa was extra happy because she had a major crush on him. He also had a huge crush on her. Harry and Jessika smiled at eachother, thinking that if those couples got paired, then they definatly would.  
  
"Harry Potter, and Seth Greenstone." Flitwick said pointing to Harry then the tall, short brown hair boy, with blue eyes.  
  
Harry's eyes were wide. 'what the bloody-.' he though.  
  
"Jessika Storm, and Jade Flame." said Flitwick point to Jessika, then a girl who had long dark hair, brown eyes, and a silghtly ovaled face.  
  
'But Harry? Me, I want to be with Harry.' though Jessika.  
  
"Mina Sherwood, and James Blink."  
  
The rest of the Gryffindors were each paired with a Ravenclaw.  
  
"Come Come students." said Flitwick, looking at Gryffindors to Ravenclaws. "Get to it."  
  
Jessika, and Harry reluctantly went up to there Ravenclaw Partners, who were standing hand, in hand at the corner of the room.  
  
"I'm Jessika." said Jessika holding her hand out to the ravenclaw girl.  
  
"Jade." she said shaking Jessika's hand.  
  
"I'm Ha-"  
  
"Harry Potter." said the Seth. Shaking Harry's hand.  
  
"Well should we get started then?" asked Jessika.  
  
"Yes. Yes of course." said Jade.  
  
Every set of people were asked to stand in different sections of the room, Harry and Seth oppiste, Jessika and Jade.  
  
"Here are the cushions for you to summon." said Flitwick, levitating about 50 cushions to a pile in the center of the room.  
  
"Accio cushion!" said Jessika pointing a a purple cushion at the bottom of the pile. The cushion flew towards Jessika and landed at her feet. "Purple's my favorite color." she said picking up the cushion.  
  
"Me favorite color is..." said Jade looking at the pile of colored cushions. "Accio cusion!" a jade cushion flew to her feet. "Me favorite color is jade, like me name."  
  
"Cool, so where you from Jade?" said Jessika, summoning yet another purple cushion.  
  
"Just out side of Hamelton, I've lived on a ranch with my life with me muggle parents. I met Seth here at hogwarts." Jade finished losing her concintration, staring at him.  
  
"Cool, so your a muggle born?" asked Jessika summoning a red cushion.  
  
"Yeah. Why, do you have something against muggle borns?" Jade asked angryly, losing her concintration.  
  
"No, no, one of my best friends is a muggle born. I think there fine."  
  
"Fine? FINE!" said Jade through clenched teeth, and pointing her wand at Jessika.  
  
"Yes fine. Please don't hurt me." said Jessika who had fell to the floor.  
  
The entire class was watching, and all of a sudden an owl with a letter for flitwick entered the class room.  
  
"Oh My Gosh!" said Melissa looking at the owl, then Filtwick. "Professor, look out!" She ran towards him, jumpng over the pile of cushions. "I'll save you professor!" she shouted as the owl got closer and closer to Flitwick, and just as the owl was about to land, Melissa dived at her scared looking professor, knocking him over as the owl landed beside them leaving a letter and flying off.  
  
"Please, get off me miss Hart." squealed filtwick.  
  
"B-b-but Professor!" studdered Melissa.  
  
"No, but's miss Hart OFF!"  
  
"Yes professor. Sorry professor." said Melissa standing up and going back to Macin.  
  
"Alright, for your effort 5 points to Gryffindor, but a detention for the harm that you have caused my. Oh, and Miss Flame. Please, please. Do calm down." said Flitwick, standing up.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry professor. Sorry Jessika." said Jade, lowering her wand.  
  
The class began to talk again.  
  
"I'm sorry Jessika, I just get really touchy with that subject." said Jade helping Jessika up.  
  
"It's totally fine." Jassika said.  
  
"Well, I am really sorry."  
  
"Your forgivin." said Jessika. "Accio cushion!" a green cushion flew towards her, landing at her feet.  
Oo "So, where are you from?" Harry asked Seth.  
  
"I live with Jade and her parents. They're rich." said Seth summoning a blue cushion.  
  
"Why?" asked Harry cusriously  
  
"My parents are insane. They live in St.Mungo's." said Seth.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." said Harry summoning a purple cushion.  
  
"Don't even worry about it, I've gotten over it."  
  
"Alright now students, we will now move on to cheering charms." squeaked Flitwick, flicking his wand, making the cushion dissapear. "Go on now, don't be shy."  
  
They class practiced cheering charms for the rest of the class. before the magical gong sounded letting class out.  
  
Next was Herbology, with the sixth year Hufflepuff's, in Greenhouse 5. As Harry, Jessika, Hermione, and Ron entered the greenhouse, they noticed Melissa was missing.  
  
"Erm... Where's Melissa?" Jessika said looking around.  
  
"She's right-" said Hermione looking behind her. "Ok, she's not right behind me."  
  
"Melissa!?" shouted Jessika, walking out of the Green house. She looked up and down the rows of Green houses, only to find Melissa and Neville, leaning against the green house snogging like mad. Melissa!" said a shocked Jessika.  
  
"What?" said Melissa quickly pulling away from Neville. "Oh, heh heh, Jessika."  
  
By this time, Neville had backed up from Melissa, his face a dangerous shade of red, which didn't really match with all of Melissa's pink lipstick.  
  
"Mel, we should get to class, you too Neville." said Jessika, ushering the past her to the green house.  
  
As they walked in, Harry, Hermione and Ron, greeted them.  
  
"Where were you Melissa?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Er... uh... erm.... I.. I..." she studdered looking at Neville.  
  
"I caught her makeing out with Neville." said Jessik, pointing out the smuged lipstick on both Neville, and Melissa's faces.  
  
"Welcome to green house 5 sixth years!" said the short, plump, old Professor sprout. As every one huddled around the table in the middle of the room.  
  
"Today we will be working with Tentacula." she said pointing to the plants on the table. [A/N: The plants looked something like venus fly traps... or a small version of the plant off of 'Little Shop of Horrors' only they don't talk, lol.]  
  
"This should be fun." said Jessika sarcasticly.  
  
"You just have to feed them, and then you are free to go." said Sprout. The rabbits [A/N: Yes I said Rabbits] that you will be feeding to them, are in the crates to your left. Now, pair up and get started." said finished pointing to the crates on the left hand side of the greenhouse.  
  
"I'm going with you Harry." Jessika said quickly, grabing his arm.  
  
"Alright love." Harry replied planting a kiss on Jessika's cheek.  
  
"Hermione." said Ron.  
  
"Of course." said Hermione. [A/N: Yes. Neville and Melissa paired up.]  
  
A partner from each pair went and grabbed a grate of rabbits.  
  
"Oh Harry." said Jessika. "Why did these awful plant have to eat rabbits?" she said cuddling a fluffy white rabbit.  
  
"I don't know but I think it's awful too." replied Harry putting a rabbit on the table. The plant, then bent over and consummed the animal, leaving no trace of blood, or fur anywhere.  
  
"That's totally discusting." said Jessika.  
  
"Yeah I Know." Harry replied.  
  
Feeding the plants went by quickly, and soon Harry, Hermione, Jessika, and Ron, were walking down to the Quidditch pitch. Follow closely by Melissa, and Neville. Care of Magical Creature was next and they got to see the creature that were taking up their Quidditch space. 


	4. The Challenge

Chapter 4: The challenge  
  
On the way to Care of Magical Creatures the friends ran into the Slytherins who were casting spells and hexs against each other.  
  
Harry just shook his head and yelled, "Oy! Malfoy, why don't you practise against some real competition? Say, me."  
  
"What do mean Potter? Are you challenging me to a duel?" sneered Malfoy.  
  
"No he's not." put in Jessika, "Are you Harry?"  
  
"Well, actually, I was." Harry replied pulling out his wand.  
  
The two boys stood in the proper fighting stance, and prepared to duel. Ron acting as the referee, stood between them and said the rules.  
  
"No killing spells, and don't use full power. We're just fooling around here. Begin" he finished stepping out of the way.  
  
Just then Professor Shakeshaft came over the hill, seeing the two boys in dueling stance.  
  
"This is no way for two young men to act in front of the young ladies." Lilith, Hermione, and Jessika scoweled at him.  
  
"Why don't you guys, do what me and my enimes would have done?"  
  
"What was that? Go to a teacher and tell on them." sneered Draco. All of the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy isn't it?." Malfoy nodded at ShakeShaft. "Well, we would have had a race around the castle. That way no one would get hurt and we weren't doing anything against the rules. And I think 100 house points to the winner would be suitable." at this Shakeshaft smiled as he saw the grins spread across the two boys faces.  
  
"Okay Potter, I'll see you before dinner, and bring your little broom."  
  
"You can count on it." replied Harry.  
  
Professor Shakeshaft smiled and walked back to the castle, not remembering why he had come down in the first place. The students met for class outside of Hagrids Hut, which was on the way to the Quidditch pitch. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were all huddled together.  
  
"Are you actually gonna go through with this Harry?" Melissa asked loudly.  
  
"Of course I am." Harry replied, "It's not everyday you could win 100 house points for flying around the castle."  
  
At this time everyone was silently eves dropping.  
  
"You're gonna kick Malfoy's Slytherin butt." said Melissa.  
  
"Thanks for telling the whole class Melissa." said Harry gesturing to the rest of the class. "Well at least there will only half of the school watching us race."  
  
"It's alright Harry," whispered Jessika, hugging Harry.  
  
Just then Hagrid came out of his hut and told the class that they would not be seeing the creatures that are holding onto your quidditch pitch. The whole class groaned and the few players yelled at him in frustration.  
  
"Come on Hagrid, if we can't see them, how will we know what the thing we hate looks like?" asked Jessika. Harry, Ron, and all of the slytherin players nodded.  
  
"I'm jus' waitin' for your double that's all." replied Hagrid. After this conversation the class reviewed what they covered last term and then headed inside for lunch.  
  
All lunch hour, the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws were asking Harry if he was seriously going to race Malfoy. They also aked if he was crazy because he was sure to cheat. Harry however, was undaunted and his confidence grew because after the warnings all comments turned to compliments.  
  
After lunch Harry and his friends had double Potions with the Slytherins, again.  
  
"Welcome to sixth year potions. I assume that all of you recevied an "O" on your O.W.L.'s." Snape opened the class.  
  
Harry noticed that there was a substatiale amount of Slytherins missing. He also noticed that Malfoy was missing, alog with his shadows, Crabbe and Goyle. He smiled because he just realized that potions was going to be alot more fun. Harry looked over at Hermione and Ron, and saw the smiles that they were both wearing, they too noticed the absence of the goons.  
  
"Well, now lets try a NEWT level potion, to see were I have get you dunderheads in two years." He waved his wand and the most complex looking potion Harry had ever seen appeared and he got straight to work. The class worked for an hour and a half when Snape had finally began to make the rounds of the class.  
  
"Well ,well, well Mr. Potter. It seems as though you have become a master potions maker over the summer." Snape leaned in close to Harry and whispered, "When flying close to Mr. Malfoy keep clear, he will undoubtedly try to cheat."  
  
Harry just looked at Snape with his mouth hanging open. All of the others looked at him with questioning looks.  
  
Jessika noticed that he was pale so she moved closer to him and whispered in his ear, "What's the matter Harry dear?"  
  
He looked at her with the don't ask look, saying her that he would tell her later.  
  
The class was over and the kids went upstairs to their common room so Harry could deposit his bag and grab his broom. They made their way out side to the setting sun.  
  
Harry, one hand in Jessika's and the other cluthching his broom led the way the the north tower were they decided to meet. Malfoy was holding Lilith in his arms when they got there. No doubt showing off for the entire school who had shown up the cheer on the racers.  
  
Professor Shakeshaft had decided to become the referee so as not to allow cheating. 


End file.
